Little Birdie
by HollidayMourner
Summary: Gilbert wakes up and realizes he isn't alone in the bed. But the intruder is definitely one he doesn't mind. Cute PruCan fic. Please R&R. I do not own anything.


**A/N: So I disappeared for a little while again, but in my defense, a lot has happened to me since the last time I posted anything. And just in case you guys were curious as to what those things were – I dropped out of college, broke up with my girlfriend, got played out by another girl I work with, have been struggling with work and bills and everything, and now I have a boyfriend whom I love very much. It was actually my boyfriend who got me back into writing, and for that I am very thankful. He's been the most supportive person in my life right now and I hope this one lasts.**

 **But anyway, enough of the pity party – it's time to get to the story. This here is a cute little PruCan fic that I began working on back when I was still with my girlfriend. I lost the will to write for a little while, but I'm back now and hopefully I'll be thinking of a lot more story ideas. And if I can't, I'm always open to suggestions and requests – just leave a review with the story idea you'd like to see or shoot me a message, and I'll see what I can do.**

 **And now it's time for the actual story reading to commence. I hope you enjoy this story and I would love love love it if you dropped a review and told me what you think of it. Sorry it's so short, but I hope the cuteness makes up for it. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

Gilbert always forgot how unforgiving the morning sun could be. Its warm rays shone through the curtains, illuminating the already-bright room and taunting the Prussian nation with the fact that soon he will have to force himself to function like a normal person and interact with others.

The thought made Gilbert cringe and move to cover his eyes with his forearm. "Can't it just be bedtime already...?" He groaned as he stretched and turned over underneath the covers. When he turned over, his nose bumped against something warm and soft. A soft sigh was heard immediately after, shaking some of the tiredness from Gilbert's brain and bringing his attention to the large mass of body heat on the other side of the bed that he had failed to notice before.

Curious, Gilbert hefted his weight onto one elbow and lifted up the covers far enough to see the face of the person who laid beside him.

It was Canada.

A small smile crossed Gilbert's face as memories from the night before replayed in his mind. Some images from his dream mingled with the memories, but it was easy for the Prussian to tell the difference between the two. The soft-spoken Canadian was clear as crystal in the memories from the night before, while the dream-Matthew was blurry and distant.

Without thinking, Gilbert lifted his free hand and placed the backs of his knuckles gently against Matthew's cheek. He was still sound asleep, that polar bear he always carried around tucked snugly in his arms.

 _He really does look like an angel_ , Gilbert thought, recalling something Francis had said a few years back, when Gilbert had first admitted to having feelings for the Canadian. The Prussian's eyes glazed over as he remembered the angry look his long-time friend had given him, all the harsh words and threats that had thrown at him for the first few months of the nations' relationship.

Prussia opened his hand and cupped Matthew's cheek. "He didn't believe I really loved you Birdie," he murmured quietly. "Oh, but I love you so much sometimes it hurts..."

Matthew's nose twitched under Gilbert's fingers, and the smaller-bodied nation wiggled closer to the Prussian. Gilbert opened his arms and held Matthew against his chest, burying his face in the Canadian's crazy morning hair, and inhaled deeply. _He smells like winter_ , Gilbert thought, humming quietly in the back of his throat.

"Oh, Mattie..." Gilbert sighed, closing his eyes and drifting off the sleep once again.

Canada cuddled up closer to Gilbert, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. "I love you too, you big oaf," he whispered before he followed his boyfriend back into the land of dreams.


End file.
